1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept provide a semiconductor device having epitaxially grown active regions and spacers.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor device includes active regions. The active regions of the semiconductor device may be formed by selective epitaxially grown process. Various studies for improving carrier mobility, operating speed and power consumption of the semiconductor device are being progressed.